


Trust

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Married Couple, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tails, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: She’d done her research, the reporter and Briefs in her coming to the fore, unwilling to do anything in half-measures. Together, they’d made preparations and both her and Raditz were on the same page. He said he was fine with it, and even seemed excited about the prospect when she brought it up one night while they were curled up against one another.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [VegebulMelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies) and [MahoganyDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles) for their valuable insight into the subject matter.
> 
> Also thank you to Lady_Red for the beta and Areo_ian, blackswans22, Ruthlesscupcake, Lachanophobic and all of the vegebul fandom for their kind words and support. This isn't Vegebul, but it's inspired by it. So thank you everyone.

This was it. Tonight was the night. One that she had been anticipating, yet also dreading in equal amounts. The children were with their aunt, which was probably best considering the fact they had an unnerving ability to walk in at the most inappropriate times and she did not want to try to explain what was most likely going to occur to them.

She looked at the object in her hand and wondered, not for the first time, why she had wanted to try this in the first place. But, if she was honest to herself, she had always been curious and her husband was one of those few men who had little or no sexual hangups whatsoever. In fact, he could probably stand to be a little more censored, especially around the children, but that was not the man she fell in love with. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and back at the object. She was just procrastinating at this point and she just needed to jump in and not think about it too much. She’d done her research, the reporter and Briefs in her coming to the fore, unwilling to do anything in half-measures. Together, they’d made preparations and both her and Raditz were on the same page. He said he was fine with it, and even seemed excited about the prospect when she brought it up one night while they were curled up against one another.

“ _ So I was wondering something.” She said as she snuggled further into his chest. She tried to sound nonchalant and almost disinterested in the whole affair. Her fingernails delicately scratched his chest earning her a light purr that vibrated through his chest and traveled down to her toes.  _

_ “Oh, this I have to hear.” He replied with a mild chuckle in his voice. She felt his body shift as he looked down at her. _

“ _ Have you ever…?” She started to ask, but stopped when she felt herself flushing from embarrassment at the thought of asking her husband the question that had been bouncing around her brain for the past few weeks. Several moments of silence passed between them, and the purr gradually stopped. A few warm fingers came to her jaw and tilted her face upwards so that her eyes met his.  _

_ “Have I ever what, Ty? Come on, you can tell me.”  _

_ She blew out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and bit her lip nervously. “You have to be direct with Saiyans.” Her sister had told her once. She could do this.  _

_ “Have you ever had anal sex?”  _

_ “Yes.” His answer was almost immediate, and with no hesitation as if he were responding to whether or not he’d eaten breakfast. Her mouth must have been open because he threw back his head and laughed heartily at her shock. _

_ “Don’t look so surprised. Listen, there are not a lot of species out there that are Saiyan compatible and even fewer that have female parts like yours...though yours are far and away my favorite.” He replied with a smile and wink, but his amusement faded for a moment as his expression turned serious. “It’s not always about the hardware, sweetie. Sometimes you just want a connection...anyway, and with anyone, you can get.” _

_ She closed her mouth and pondered his words. Though unexpected, they made sense from what her husband had begrudgingly given up about his past and she couldn’t stop herself from giving him a quick squeeze of comfort. He reciprocated her affection and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent. His tail wrapped itself tighter around her thigh and she took a moment to run the blade of her finger on its silky fur. Raditz took a sharp breath, and a low growl reverberated against her.  _

_ “If you’re trying to get the courage to ask if I’d want to do that to you, then the answer is also yes.” _

_ Tights rolled her eyes and snorted through her nose at his unceremonious declaration. Raditz, however, had a hungry look on his face and the tip of his tail briefly twitched in a manner that reminded her of their children whenever they were especially excited. _

_ “Actually...I was wondering if you’d like me to do that...to you.” _

_ His tail stopped its movements and she took note of his expression. Rather than being appalled or aghast at the suggestion, his expression was one of careful consideration. A small line developed between his brows as the wheels continued to turn, and she began to wonder if she’d made a mistake. _

_ “Sure!” _

So there it was. He was fine with it, and she was fine with it. They were both fine with it and now they were gonna try it together. She hesitantly walked out of the bathroom, wearing her robe and still carrying the molded phallus they both had selected with its accompanying harness. She stopped short when she saw her husband sitting on the bed, freshly showered and already naked, his leg jittering up and down with either excitement, nerves or impatience. Perhaps it was a combination of all three because his eyes followed her path to the bed and his gaze flicked down to the dildo before landing back on her as she placed it down on the bedside table. 

You look nervous.” He said, a bit too quickly.  
  
She huffed out a laugh and raised a blonde eyebrow in his direction. Classic Raditz evasiveness. But, no, he was not going to get away with misdirection this time.  
  
“So do you. We don’t have to...” She started to say, but was cut off when Raditz pulled her down onto his lap and dipped his head to claim her mouth in an unhurried kiss. Lightly, his tongue swept the seam of lips and she eagerly opened to his request. Their tongues danced against each other as their lips kneaded together and he pushed down her robe to reveal her mostly naked form, save for the black lingerie she wore.  
Tights wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hand into his hair, twisting the locks in her fingers and pulling down. Raditz smiled against her mouth and a soft purr vibrated in his throat as he suckled her tongue. A large and calloused hand traveled down to her breast to eagerly grope and fondle the globe of flesh through the lacy camisole as his other hand grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his erect cock. With his thumb and forefinger, he teased her erect nipple causing her to gasp into his mouth and arch her back at the pleasure which earned her a low growl in return. 

Tights used her free hand to massage his back, encouraging the tense and hard musculature to soften. Raditz groaned deeply in his chest and Tights rocked her pelvis against the rigid flesh of his cock. The friction felt heavenly, and she felt heat pool between her thighs. A knowing chuckle rumbled from her husband and his mouth left hers to explore more sensitive areas of skin. Tights felt his tail worm its way between them and wrap around her waist, the furred appendage both hard and supple against her skin. 

Leisurely, Raditz placed small kisses down the graceful curve of her neck; however, when she lowered her hand from his back to stroke the brown fur, a shudder streaked down his body to the tip of his tail. His hand left her ass and tightly fisted her blonde hair as he nipped her sharply with his teeth. Her brief gasp of pain was replaced with a moan of pleasure as he soothed and sucked the reddened skin with his tongue and lips. 

“That was naughty, Ty. You’re not playing by the rules...” He murmured against her skin. Raditz raised his head to look at beneath hooded eyes, the desire for her clear. “...and I like it.”

She giggled, leaning forward to press down on the area around the base of his tail which caused his eyes to flutter with pleasure and briefly roll back into his head. 

“I want you, Tights.” Raditz’s voice was low and gravely with arousal when he spoke, and she pulled away so that she could look at him. All of his muscles were tense. She glanced down to see his tail unwind from around her waist and settle behind him, undulating in S patterns betraying his eagerness. Tights nodded, and brushed her lips against his in a teasing kiss as she climbed down from his lap. Her fingers trailed down his defined chest, skimming the surface of his skin and getting lost in the many dips and valleys that lead to his groin. A small trail of hair led to her prize and, as she settled between his legs, she slid her hands up and down his thick and muscular thighs. 

His cock, thick and long, jutted from his groin and she moistened her lips in anticipation. Tights gently swirled her tongue over the bulbous head, lapping at the precum that was dripping from their foreplay and sighing in pleasure at the taste, before giving his cock a long lick from the root to the tip. A harsh gasp echoed above her and she smiled as she licked him again and again, reveling in her husband's loud vocalizations at her teasing. Finally, she wrapped her lips around his cock. and began to bob her head up and down, relaxing the back of her throat to allow more of his prodigious size in her mouth. His cock became harder and hotter the longer she enveloped him and soon his hand, still entangled in her hair, attempted to pause her movements but Tights used her hand to stroke him as she hummed around his length. Blazing hot cum shot into her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly, his unique salty-sweet taste coating her taste buds.

Above her Raditz panted and released her head from his grasp. Tights rose and kissed him, his taste still lingering in her mouth, as she allowed her robe to completely fall from her form. Raditz pulled away and licked his lips, his tail flicking in earnest behind him.

“Stay there, now.” She ordered lightly, a small flush coming to her cheeks, and she proceeded to turn away to put on the harness and dildo.    
  
She had practiced early in the week so that she could get used to putting the straps in all the right places, how tight they should go and how it would feel to move with it on. Certainly different than she expected, but it was a fun learning experience. Raditz had also gotten a glimpse and feel of the dildo beforehand, but he’d simply shrugged and remarked, with a saucy grin, that at least he knew that she could never replace him. Despite their shared amusement over the mildly embarrassing object, Tights did not want this to be a bad thing for him or her. Fingernails were trimmed and they’d even decided on a safe word for if either wanted to stop - Asparagus, Raditz’s most loathed of all the earth vegetables. He’d also calmed her nerves whenever she looked as if she wanted to back out or was in her head about the whole thing. They were in this together.   
  
Tights turned back and saw him standing beside the bed with a bottle of water-based lube in his hands. She walked towards him, her posture giving him every opportunity to leave if he chose; however, when she got to the bed, he cupped her face with both hands and rubbed her nose with his. They both exhaled together and Tights laughed when she felt a firm swat on her backside from his tail before he placed the bottle of lube in her hand and bent over the bed to rest on his forearms. 

A wave of relief flooded through her. Saiyans never made themselves vulnerable, he had told her once, and showing your back to someone was a sign of trust. She would die before she broke his trust in her.   
  
Tights opened the bottle of lubricant and poured an overly generous amount into her hand and down between the cheeks of his muscular ass. Better too much than not enough. She spread the warming liquid across her fingers and gently circled his tight, puckered hole with one hand and stroked his hardening cock with the other. She shook her head and marveled, once again, at the recuperative power her husband possessed as he looked over his shoulder, silently giving her the go ahead. Tights took a breath, cautiously eased one finger inside and waited. A tiny grunt and an almost imperceptible clenching of his muscles followed by deep inhalations and exhalations answered her.

“Relax.” She coaxed. He nodded and continued to take long breaths. As the muscles loosened, Tights slowly pushed her finger in and out, listening to his purposeful breathing and watching his tail for any additional signs of discomfort. A small noise, almost a sigh, came from his head as she continued her preparations. The more he relaxed, the more lube was added and soon one finger became two. 

Tights leaned forward and tenderly massaged the base of his tail to distract her husband from her movements. His tail swished and the tip puffed up, a sure sign that he was enjoying what she was doing. She hummed, pleased at his reaction, and increased her pressure. Another noise, this one a loud moan coupled with a bass sounding growl from his head and she saw the taut muscles of his back unbunch beneath his skin. Certain he was sufficiently distracted, Tights curled her fingers downwards to search for his prostate. The thought entered her mind that perhaps Saiyans did not have one but, eventually, her fingers found the gland and tentatively stroked it.

At first she was unsure if the stimulation was doing anything for him, until he voluntarily spread his legs further and whispered “More”. She grinned to herself, feeling a small surge of pride that she had not only done this but also that he was enjoying it, and repeated the gesture. Another groan of pleasure, this one louder than the one before and Raditz began slightly to move his hips backwards into her hand. His tail made tiny involuntary twitches each time the pads of her fingers brushed that sweet spot inside him. A few beads of sweat dripped down from his hairline down his back, the moisture accentuating the hard musculature in their wake.   
  
“Do you think you’re ready?” she asked, after several moments of stimulation. Tights gradually removed her fingers and thoroughly cleaned them with some baby wipes they had near the bed. Raditz exhaled loudly and clenched the sheets with his hands before nodding determinedly in her direction. His tail had encircled itself around her forearm, its warm fur and steel-like muscles firmly squeezing. 

Tights smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on the small of his back, above the root of his tail. “We’ll go slow, okay?” She assured him. Raditz sighed happily at the contact but then huffed, a note of amusement lingering on the exhalation at her words. Still, he lowered his hips and spread his legs wider so that their height differential was less. Tights took her hand and confidently stroked his now half-hard cock the way she knew would elicit the most intense response. His tail tightened its hold on her arm and a growl mixed with a snarl bounced off the bedroom walls. Raditz looked over his shoulder once again, and the look of intense need he shot her made her halt her actions.

“If you keep doing that...we’re going to have a different type of fun.” The words were almost guttural in their delivery, dark and lustful, and Tights’ excitement ratcheted up another notch along with her arousal.

“Promises, promises.” She crooned teasingly and squeezed his cock again.

Slowly, and with extreme care, she repeated the same process as before - gentle probing, watching him for any discomfort, lots of lubricant. A brief hiss escaped him when the tip of the dildo was first inserted, but he was mostly silent except for some quiet grunts. Once it was halfway inserted, she began to shallowly thrust and roll her hips to try and brush his prostate again.    
  
A hoarse shout, coupled with a curse in Saiyan and the sound of the sheets tearing, caused Tights to stopped immediately and look around at her spouse.   
  
“Raditz? Honey, are you okay?” she asked, the concern clear in her voice. Raditz had his forehead against the mattress, and his biceps were shaking, but the look on his face was anything but pain. His tail quickly removed itself from around her arm to go around to his groin.

“Do that again, Tights..but harder.” He gasped out. 

Immediately she began again, more and more of the dildo disappearing in his ass, and his vocalizations and foreign curses becoming louder and more unrestrained the harder she thrust against him. From the jerking motions of his tail, she could only assume that it was wrapped around his cock and his own hips began to move in tandem with hers as a doppelgänger of their usual synchronicity. 

“Harder!” He commanded, and she pushed until her hips were flush with his ass but did not stop. Backwards and forwards her hips rocked into him, two shallow thrusts and one hard just as she had practiced before. Each forceful thrust was followed by a gasping moan that left her feeling even wetter than before. 

Harder!!” He ordered again, but she halted instead. A thought had entered her head. A thought so crazy that she would normally never even think to say it aloud; however, tonight was for trying new things. Steeling herself, she bit her lip again and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she took a long inhale to calm her rapidly beating heart.

“Say please.” She whispered.

“What?!” If looks could kill, Tights was sure she would be a pile of ash right now but she forced herself to keep going. 

“Say please....and I’ll keep going.”

Raditz growled dangerously but Tights kept her breath even and unafraid as she pulled away, the dildo coming almost all the way out of his ass. For a moment the two stared at each other, until a feral grin spread across his face and he arched his back to push his ass out to her.

“Please…” The word came out as both mocking sarcasm and as a plaintive whine.

Tights began in earnest again, not holding back, smashing her hips against his ass as hard as she could. The sounds of their flesh meeting combined with the fact that this man could snap her in two without even trying, but was writhing in pleasure beneath her, caused her own breath to come quicker and her pussy to throb. She couldn’t explain it.

“I can’t wait for you to wreck my pussy when I’m done with you.”

She pushed down around the base of his tail and Raditz suddenly arched off the bed, roaring his pleasure. The windows rattled around them and Tights saw his tail still for the first time as his own hips also stopped their movements. She circled her hand around the tail and stroked upwards. Another deep moan and her man collapsed onto the shredded sheets, panting and trembling for the force of his release.

Carefully, Tights eased the dildo of his ass. Quickly she removed the harness and grabbed a few wipes to gently clean and care for her husband. Her serene ministrations elicited a contented purr and groan from her man. Once she was satisfied that he was sufficiently cleaned, Tights gave his tail a brief stroke and rose to discard the soiled wipes. As she turned back around, however, he was behind her and a predatory gleam was in his eyes that made her clench her thighs. Raditz growled through his nose and flicked his gaze back to the bed. Tights smiled and turned her back to him as she leaned on the remains of their mattress. Trust goes both ways, and now it was her turn. With one hand she pulled her hair over her shoulder so that his bite mark was visible, and she heard him rumble with approval.

With deliberate slowness, he positioned himself behind her and covered her body with his. Tights felt his cock, hard and eager, between her legs as he bent over to bury his nose into the crook of her neck. Raditz inhaled deeply, and trailed his nose down her back until he was standing again. One big hand went to her hip and tore the lace thong from her body and the other lined up the head of his cock to her dripping and aching folds. 

Tights placed her legs further apart, knowing that they were both more than ready, and pushed backwards onto his cock to encourage him to start. She could feel him smile behind her and, without warning, he thrust harshly into her. Tights gasped and moan, the pleasure/pain hitting her in all the correct spots. 

“You feel amazing, Ty.” Raditz murmured and grabbed her waist, maneuvering them so that he was sitting on the edge of their bed and her legs were over his forearms. With hardly any effort, he raised and lowered her onto his cock. Each time, he plunged deeper and deeper and Tights felt her internal muscles tighten at the pleasure that enveloped her entire body as he used her in such a delicious manner.

“Raditz….please.” She all but begged, and threw her arm back to grab his head.The pleasure was almost too much, but she still hovered on the edge of her orgasm. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” He replied with a chuckle and nipped her neck with his sharp teeth. Immediately his pace quickened, and she felt his tail settle between her legs. The tip easily found her aching and engorged clit and furiously started to circle it. She cried out, almost screaming, as her walls clasped down on his cock. 

A loud growl from behind her, and she felt his teeth clamp on her neck, holding in her place as wave after wave of pleasure hit her body. Finally, after several moments of extreme satisfaction, Tights collapsed limply against her husband’s chest, and felt his strong arms encircle her as she luxuriated in the bliss that wracked her body. Raditz placed a kiss on her head and purred, the vibrations almost making her want to fall asleep.

“Don’t fall asleep now.” He warned, a hint of mirth and  libidinous in his voice. “We are nowhere near finished and, if I recall correctly, you demanded that your pussy to be wrecked.”


End file.
